L'amour de ma vie
by Stars-tonight
Summary: Matthew Williams travels to the French capital to meet his online boyfriend, Francis Bonnefoy, for the very first time. Alpha/Omega, human universe. Franada with a hint of USUK
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Williams was nervous when he stepped off the plane in France, walking with his head down towards the gate where he would be meeting Francis Bonnefoy, his boyfriend, for the very first time. Matthew was afraid his foreign Omega pheromones would attract some Alpha's, but he had been ignored for most of the trip. Probably because he was wearing an old jacket of Francis's that had been sent to him for his birthday which smelt slightly of the Frenchman.

Matthew and Francis had met online. On Twitter. Matthew never expected they would be together longer than a few weeks, but Matthew was in France, from his home in the United States, for their 1 year anniversary. Francis was an Alpha and an artist in Paris, a successful artist too, he was older than Matthew by 6 years at 25, and Matthew had fallen head over heels, much to his half-brother's Alfred's disapproval. The Canadian had worked all year, doing shitty jobs from waiter to scrubbing floors, in order to buy the ticket just to see Francis, and now he felt like he was going to throw up. His blond hair was a mess, a long curl forming at the front, and he was in a red Canadian hockey jersey under the jacket and clutching the toy polar bear he had has since he was a child for comfort, his hands shaking. His big, scared blue eyes searched the crowded Parisian airport, his heart leapt when he saw a familiar face, holding a sign that read 'Matthieu' with red hearts around his name, and rushed over, all the fear he had felt immediately removed to make way for the over bearing amount of love.

Francis was about the same height as Matthew, his golden hair tied back with a red ribbon, a plaid shirt and jeans on, and he was even more handsome in person, with light stubble on his strong jaw line. Francis smiled at him with so much love in his eyes, dropping the sign as the Canadian got closer.

"Matthieu." He said, almost breathlessly. It sent a shiver up his spin to hear that beautiful French accent in person, and to finally smell the Frenchman's scent, Matthew almost melted.

"Hey Francis…." Matthew said back, letting his bag slide off of his shoulder. Francis watched it fall, before smiling at the Canadian.

"That bag will not do, whilst you are here I will spoil you." Matthew giggled and blushed, before hugging the French man tightly. He smelt like cigarettes and expensive cologne, paint and ink mixed together, and Matthew loved it, as the older man wrapped his arms around him to squeeze him tightly, his face in the Canadian's hair. "How long I have dreamed of this moment."

"Me too." They held each other for a few more moments, letting the world pass them by so quickly as they reminded in that hug; a hug they had wanted for a year now, before Matthew let out a long, loud yawn and the Frenchman pulled away to chuckle at him, making the Canadian blush.

"Come now mon cher, you must be exhausted. I will cook you a big dinner." Matthew nodded, as Francis picked up his bag, beginning to walk towards the exit.

"Francis… can I hold your hand?" Francis nodded, stretching his arm out to take Matthew's hand in his, entwining their fingers. Matthew could feel his heart beating fast in his chest again, as he walked beside Francis, not taking his eyes off his perfect boyfriend.

* * *

Francis's apartment was small, but sweet. It had an open plan living and kitchen space; the kitchen on one wall and consisted of an oven, microwave, small sink and preparation space and a fridge freezer. The living room was an orange sofa, coffee table and small television, long double doors leading out to the balcony, the real selling point of the flat was the view over Paris. A bathroom and bedroom were through doors on the far wall, and the place was littered with sketch books and canvases.

"Please, make yourself at home. I will place your things in the bedroom." Francis said, as Matthew took careful steps into the apartment. "I will start dinner soon." Matthew nodded, walking straight out on the balcony. Francis chuckled, placing the bag in the bedroom before following. "A beautiful view, no?"

"It's amazing. Yeah." Matthew turned to smile up at Francis, who held him closely. "I can't believe I'm here… I can't believe that tomorrow, you've been my boyfriend for a whole year. No one even believed you were real back home." Francis just smiled, caressing Matthew's hair softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. You know, it is very rude to keep some who has been nothing less of a gentleman waiting a year to kiss you." Matthew blushed, looking down as his cheeks reddened. This was it, they were going to have their first kiss in the perfect setting. Francis lifted his chin, smiling again. "May I have the honour of kissing you?"

"You may…." Matthew squeaked out, making the Frenchman laugh, before pressing his lips to the Canadian's very softly. The kiss was short, but it left them both breathless; their hearts racing and wanting more. "Wow…"

"Wow indeed mon petit ours polaire." Matthew giggled at the nickname, pressing another kiss to Francis's lips, before his stomach growled loudly. "Someone is hungry, this can wait. I will make you Hachis Parmentier, rest on the sofa, you look exhausted my darling." Matthew gave a sleepy nod, before being pulled inside and nestled onto the sofa under a blanket. He watched Francis cook, correction, he watched Francis's ass like a pervert, but loved watching it move around the kitchen. They had their usual chat about their weeks, what college Matthew was going to go to next year, how work was for Francis. He was surprised that Francis had stayed so calm around him; he'd been told stories by his father about how Alpha's would go insane around new Omega's. Matthew's father would go insane if he knew he was here with an Alpha. Matthew jumped off the sofa, to wrap his arms around the Frenchman, his head on his shoulder. Everything came so naturally to him, then again he had been skyping and messaging this man every day for a year.

"Dinner smells amazing."

"I am about to put it on the plates. It is nice to have you here Mattie, surreal but wonderful."

"Yeah… same."

"Go sit down, I'll bring it over." Matthew nodded, pulling away to sit back on the sofa. Francis grabbed two wine glasses, placing them on the coffee table, before bringing over the food and a bottle of red wine. "It is still hot, be careful."

* * *

They ate in a comfortable silence as they watched some French skit show, chuckling away. Matthew was grateful his mother had taught him so much French before she passed away almost five years ago now, which is when he got in touch with his biological father, although the Parisian dialect was throwing him off a little. He and Francis would only speak French when Alfred was around, so he couldn't understand them talking about how annoying he was or what they were going to do to each other in the bedroom when they met. Thinking back about that filled Matthew with nerves, as the couple were now curled together, Francis drawing circles on the younger man's shoulder. The couple had 'done' stuff, but mutual masturbation over a computer screen was a lot different to having the Frenchman's cock up his ass, which was making him the most nervous.

"You've gone tense, are you okay?" Francis asked, turning to face the Canadian.

"Yeah, yeah I'm amazing. I'm so happy to be here, be able to touch and kiss you finally." Matthew lifted his arms up to wrap around Francis's neck, pulling close to kiss him. Francis kissed back, pulling Matthew into his lap. The Canadian tipped his head slightly so Francis had better access into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Matthew's with grace and experience, where Matthew tried to mimic whilst moaning, his fingers in the Frenchman's long hair, slightly rocking his hips like he'd seen in the dozens of porn video's he'd watched before coming here (pun intended).

"Mon cher, you are beautiful, irresistible, but also exhausted. Let's wait till tomorrow." Francis whispered, before pressing another kiss to Matthew's pouting lips.

"I've already waited so long for this Francis. Please…."

"Tomorrow will have more significance. It's your first time, Mattie, I want it to be special for you. Let's go to bed, rest and tomorrow I will spoil you rotten." Matthew smiled, as Francis kissed his forehead, lifting him up before setting him down by the bedroom door. "I will let you dress for bed whilst I clean up." Matthew mouthed 'okay' before kissing Francis again and disappearing, making Francis smile.

When the Frenchman returned to his room, Matthew was already under the covers, in his hockey shirt and boxers, cuddling his polar bear and fast asleep. And on his side of the bed, where Francis would usually pop the computer to talk to the Canadian. Francis smiled softly, his heart swelling. None of his friends had believed he had the ability to fall in love, or could stay faithful for a year, but yet he had and here his Mattie was, in Paris with him, and he couldn't believe his luck. Sliding into his pyjama bottoms, carefully removing the Canadian's glasses and placing them on the table by the bed, before lying next to Matthew, who turned to face him, opening one eye slightly. Francis wrapped his arm around the younger man, who cuddled up contently, fitting perfectly in his arms.

"Bonne nuit Francis."

"Goodnight Matthew."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came quickly, and Matthew was filled with excitement to get out and explore Paris in all of its glory. Francis had already been out by the time Matthew arose from his slumber, to buy the man flowers and breakfast in bed, kissing his lips and whispering 'Happy anniversary' in his native tongue. Matthew blushed and tried to say no, but Francis insisted on spoiling him rotten whilst visiting, and that Matthew didn't have to worry as 'having you in my home is a gift enough'. After this, Francis hurried Matthew into the shower, making sure he wasn't dressed like a tourist, before they set out on a long day of pampering on Matthew's part.

Francis took him to all the sights first, the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame and the Lourve, Matthew practically dragging the Frenchman everywhere with boyish excitement on his face, the older man just smiling and going along with it, letting Matthew babble on and take pictures of almost everything for when he returned home. Francis then treat the Canadian to lunch in a cute little café, and Matthew stuffed himself, before they wandered through the shopping district, the Frenchman buying almost everything the Canadian took an interest in.

"You don't have to do this for me. I like just being with you." Matthew said softly, as Francis bought him the shirt he liked.

"I want to spoil you, it is our one year anniversary and I love you. I just sold another painting as well, so we have more to celebrate."

"Okay, fine…. And I love you too."

* * *

After dinner, Francis and Matthew lay on the bed, kissing softly as Paris still bustled below them. Matthew has his hands resting on the Frenchman's hips, who hovered above him, whilst Francis had one hand in the Strawberry blond hair of his lover, the other one keeping him up. The room was lit by candles, the soft sound of classical music playing. Matthew's glasses had been pushed to the end of his nose, causing a bit of discomfort but said nothing, enjoying this moment far too much. Especially now the kiss was turn a bit more homely, Francis's tongue enjoying the warmth of Mattie's against his. However when Francis pulled away, Matthew couldn't help but make a small whimper of despair.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? Because God Matthieu, you are so handsome I cannot keep myself away from your lips, your hair, and your body. But if you want to stop, I will pull myself away."

"What made you think I wanted to stop? Francis please, I want to do this. Right now." Matthew pulled his glasses off, placing them down on the bedside table before pulling off his hoodie, a tank top on underneath showing off the muscle he had gained from playing ice hockey for many years. Francis couldn't help but reach over as trace the muscles with his hand, making Matthew smile softly. "Please, all I've thought about for the last two months is being in your bed… being with you."

"Okay, just making sure I have full consent. After this there is no going back, I mean, you're not in heat so we won't be bonded, but this is a big deal."

"Of course you have complete consent you dumb butt!" Francis laughed, pinning Matthew down, holding the Canadians arms above his head as they kissed, both of them laughing under the kisses, before Francis let go of Matthew's arms, kissing and nipping at the teens neck, his hands trailing down Matthew's torso, before sliding down to reach into his trousers, when Matthew gasped and pushed him away, going bright red.

"If you need a moment, I can keep my hands to myself."

"No… It's not that… Remember, a few weeks ago w-we were talking about kinks?"

"Very well; I am still surprised that you have none."

"You know you said you had a thing… for guys in girls' underwear…. Do you still enjoy that?" Francis was now sat up right, a surprised look in his eyes but a smile on his face. Matthew went red again, covering his face.

"Mattie, ma chérie you didn't have to do that for me if you are uncomfortable."

"They're surprisingly comfy… I've been wearing them all day."

"Do you want to change? I would love to see you in them, but if you do not want this then you can change in the bathroom. I'll get more wine and we can leave this for later on." Matthew shook his head, sliding off of the bed to stand in front of his boyfriend, smiling shyly. "Ma chérie, you don't have to just of me."

"It is something you enjoy… and I love you Francis. I want to turn you on and make you happy. I really do." Matthew pulled his shirt off, peeling off his socks before slowly unbuttoning his jeans, letting them fall to the floor before kicking them away, standing in front of Francis in nothing but white laced knickers with matching suspender belt, which was attached to thigh high stockings, looking a little sheepish.

"My… Matthew, mon ange." Francis dropped to his knees, his hands reaching out to touch Matthew's legs, feeling the soft material.

"D-Do… you like it?" Francis moved closer, kissing Matthew's stomach, down pressing his lips to the helm of the material, before kissing his thighs.

"Matthieu… you are beautiful. So beautiful. I have to document such beauty." Francis leapt up to grab his big camera, holding it up.

"No. This is embarrassing I bet I look stupid…."

"Matthieu, you have sent me pictures of you in much less. Pictures I adore. And right now, you are like an angel. Would you like to wear my shirt as well?" Matthew nodded, and Francis wrapped him in a white shirt that he had worn a few days earlier, before snapping a few pictures of his lover. "For me to remember this when you go home."

"Don't…. Let's just pretend I'm not going home. Not yet." Francis nodded, placing the camera down and taking Matthew in his arms again, noticing tears well in his eyes. "I don't want to go home… I want to stay here and live like this, I don't want to go to college on a hockey scholarship, dad keeps pushing it but he never comes to my games and I want to be with you. See you in person every day. Live a happy bohemian lifestyle."

"Shh. You're father just wants what is best. You still have a few months of High School to finish. And if I get this commission, I will pay for you to come back and stay an entire month, I promise you Mattie. And I will try to visit your home when you've settled into college."

"I don't want to go to college…."

"Matthew, I won't let you not go to college. It is your future."

"But I don't want to be a professional Hockey player like Dad and Coach want me to be! I want to study Zoology and look after animals. I'm really good at science, I have the grades I can study it." Francis held him tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of the Canadian's head. "Dad would never let me study it, too girly… He already hates the idea of me being with you, he thinks I'm here on a school trip. Mom would have been accepting…."

"Mattie do not upset yourself over him. This is our night, in the morning we will talk about it more. Come back to the bed, let's not allow him to spoil our first time." He took Matthew's hands in his, leading him back over to the bed. "Our night, not your father, or Alfred or the step-monster is going to ruin this." Matthew giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to kiss him softly. Francis let the chaste kiss linger, before placing his head in the crook of Matthew's neck, as the Canadian pulled his hair free from its ponytail. "I love you Matthieu."

"I love you too. Are we going to fuck or cuddle?"

"Fuck. Definitely fuck." Francis pushed Matthew down on the bed playfully, before pulling his t-shirt off and leaning over Matthew to kiss him with such need and love. "Mm, Mattie, keep the stockings on all night."

"They're attached to the underwear….." Francis frowned, his fingers tracing the soft material of the stockings before sighing, kissing his Canadian lover again before stripping him bare, smiling at the blush on his cheeks.

"From head to toe Matthieu, you are so perfect."

"Stop being so corny and let me see you. Head to toe." They both laughed, Francis dropping his trousers to stand naked in front of his boyfriend. "Oh god…. Wait, you haven't been wearing underwear all day?"

"What can I say? I'm French." Mattie just laughed again, standing up to embrace and kiss Francis, letting out soft cries as they did, pushing the Frenchman back to sit on the bed, before dropping to his knees, kissing the Frenchman's member softly, making Francis moan. "Mattie, you don't."

"Francis I swear if you say that again, I will go back home!" Francis laughed, running his fingers through Matthew's hair. "Sorry, you needed to be yelled at. I want to. So shh, please." Francis just nodded, leaning back a little to make himself more comfortable. Mattie nodded back, continuing to kiss Francis semi-erected cock and inner thigh. Francis let out breathy moans and sighs as Matthew pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock, before placing half in his mouth. He licked it cautiously before beginning to suck when Francis cried out louder than before. Trying to recall what he had learnt on Pornhub, Francis buried his fingers in the Canadian's soft hair, guiding his head to bob faster, which also caused Matthew to gag on the 8 inch cock.

"Oh Matthieu, Je suis désolé, you're just… fuck Matthieu."

"It's okay…" Matthew blushed timidly, and Francis pulled him up onto the bed, laying him down with his head on the pillows.

"I have an idea." Kissing the Canadian, he spun around, swung a leg over the younger man's head, and pushed his hips down so Matthew could continue what he was doing. Hovering over Matthew's cock, he pressed kissed on the base, making Matthew moan loudly, gripping Francis by the hips before placing his member back in his mouth, sucking with more enthusiasm. Francis smiled and moaned, before returning the favour.

It did not take long for Matthew to be forced to pull away from the older man's cock to moan out at the growing sensation in his stomach, letting out soft cried that Francis was familiar with, moving away as the Canadian sprang his load, breathing heavily.

"S-sorry…." Francis turned around to hover over Matthew, his nose touching Matthew's. "I-I didn't mean to cum so fast…." Francis smiled, rubbing his nose softly against the Canadian's, who giggled and nuzzled into Francis, still coming down from his orgasm.

"You're not used to someone else stimulating you. In my first time, I came within 5 minutes of foreplay." Matthew let out a giggle, lazily putting his arms around Francis. "And I plan to make you orgasm many times tonight." Matthew dragged Francis down to kiss him, a sloppy messy kiss but was filled with need. "Fuck Mattie…." Francis took the Canadian's limp member in his hand, caressing it as he attacked his lover's lips with his own, grinning as Matthew whimpered and groaned for more.

"Francis…. Oh god…" Matthew let his head fall back, as Francis continued to pump his cock hard again, kissing and biting the younger man's neck. "Ow…. Ahh!"

"Fuck Mattie, fuck you're so beautiful."

"You swear a lot in sex….." They both laughed, kissing each other softly before Francis got up and the Canadian wined. "Francis… come back."

"I am getting the lube and condom."

"Y-you don't need to use the condom…. I know we're both clean… right?" Matthew's voice became stern at the end of that, and it made Francis laugh and be slightly concerned. "Right?" Matthew sounded weaker now, and Francis new he was afraid he had cheated on him. One of Francis's 'friends' had sent Matthew a message early on in their relationship that he was a serial cheat (which was true, in his teens) and it had frightened Matthew who had been cheated on.

"I have been celibate since I first saw you're profile picture. I am clean. It is up to you, if you do not wish to use a condom that is fine, but Matthew you can get pregnant out of heat. I love you, but I live hundreds of miles away, we can't bring up a child like that." Matthew completely forgot about that.

"Oh… yeah. Sorry." Francis pulled out his bottle of lube and a condom, walking back over to set them down on the side, pulling the Canadian into his arms again for a romantic, loving hug. Matthew hooked his arms under Francis's, resting his palms on the Frenchman's broad back, nestling in his strong arms. "I wouldn't mind being bonded to you Francis… I want you to be my Alpha."

"I want you to be my Omega, my darling, but not right now…"

"If I got pregnant, I'd move here. I'd stay at home and look after your child." Francis pulled away to kiss Matthew between the eyes, caressing his hair. "I want that. I want to be yours."

"I want that too…. But I want you to have a good education so you aren't forced to settle down. You're 19 Mattie, I don't want you tied down at that age. Not to someone you have to plan months in advance to see."

"Y-You don't want to bond with me?"

"What, of course I do just…. Not now. One day yes. When you're studies are done, then I will bond with you." Those words didn't help soothe the sobs escaping Matthew. "Matthieu…. My darling don't cry…"

"But what about what I want? Francis I want to live here. I want to have your children. I hate living in America. I hate it there I have no friends, my family hates me for being an Omega, I'm practically invisible and my relatives in Canada won't talk to me. You're the only person that wants me. I want to be your Omega, I want to be the mother of your children that is all I want. I'm not too young to decide this." Francis held Matthew tightly, closing his eyes to think. Yes, he did want Matthew as his own but he had always said he would wait until the boy was 21. But Matthew was begging him, and he knew home life was hard for him.

"I… I'll come back with you. I'll ask your father's permission and when you go into heat, I will make you mine. We'll have a proper ceremony afterwards." Matthew pulled away to grin at Francis, pure joy on his face, which made Francis's heart swell.

"Really!? Really, you mean it!?"

"I mean it. Let's be safe tonight though, I don't want to take you home pregnant." Matthew nodded, pulling Francis back on top of him, kissing Francis but not taking control. "You're such a good little Omega Mattie. My little Omega, I need you to spread your legs to fit me, okay?" Matthew did as he was told, waiting as Francis to smear lube into his fingers. "This is going to feel."

"I've fingered myself before Francis…." Francis stared at his lover, before covering him in kisses as he placed two fingers gently inside the Canadian. Matthew let out a soft moan, arching his back as he held onto the Frenchman. "Ah… feels so much better when you do it…." Francis pressed a kiss to Matthew's neck as he began to stretch out the Canadian, who cried and moaned underneath him; softly at first but as Francis added another finger, his cries grew in volume. "Francis… oh Francis ahh please… please I want you…"

"I know, not long. I don't want to hurt you mon cher." Matthew wriggled in some form of protest, but suddenly went still, his eyes wide and his back arched, before moaning loudly. "Is this your sweet spot Matthieu? Right here?" Francis pressed lightly to the soft tissue, making Matthew scream out again.

"Francis! Oh god please, please I need you… fuck me please." Francis pulled out quickly, fumbling to get the condom on before pressing his cock to the Canadian's ass, smiling. "Please…. Hurry please…"Francis kissed Matthew softly as he pushed in, the Canadian crying out as he wrapped his arms and legs around the Frenchman's frame. "Ahh… hurts…"

"I know my sweet, god Matthew you feel so good…. It won't hurt in a moment. I promise you."

"Y-you're so much bigger than…."

"Then what?"

"T-The dildo I-I've been using at home….." Francis chuckled, kissing Matthew's cheek and neck, before pressing his forehead against the Canadian's, before moving his hips slightly. "Ahh… Francis….. Oh god, oh…" Francis half pulled out of his lover, before pushing slowly back in, making Matthew tremble. "More… Please more…"

"I won't be able to hold back once I start my darling, are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah… Fuck me Francis. I want to be yours." Francis nodded, beginning a steady rhythm of thrusts, Matthew holding onto him tightly as he did, pushing back with as much need as the Frenchman gave him. Francis bite Matthew's bottom lip as they kissed, increasing the tempo with every movement. Matthew kissed back, letting Francis have complete dominance over him, and only thinking about how perfect this was.

"Mattie… fuck fuck Matthieu." Matthew's back arched, as Francis held him up, placing the younger man in his lap as he continued to push up into him, Matthew screaming now in pure pleasure, lifting his hips in time with the Frenchman. He didn't need to think about it like when he fucked himself with the dildo, everything came so naturally to the Canadian, whose fingers were now wrapped his Francis's hair. "Matthieu… ah such a good omega…"

"Only for you… ah Francis! Only like this for you…." Francis bite Matthew's throat, before kissing over the mark he made. Matthew let out another cry, meaning Francis was hitting his prostate, and Francis flipped them so Matthew bounced about him, Francis watching and pushed back on the same spot. "Ah ah ah ah!" Matthew knew he was about to come, and tried his hardest to not.

"My beautiful Matthieu, you can come if you want, fuck… I-I'm close to mon cher." Francis reached over to pump the younger man's cock as he bounced, feeling the muscles tense around him. "Matthew…. Mattie, ah you're so good, such a good omega."

"F-Francis… Francis I…. I Ahh!" Matthew couldn't hold it in, and ended up hitting the headboard with his cum. Francis pushed into the throbbing Canadian a few more times before cumming, crying out 'Matthew' as he did. As the two came down from their orgasms, they burst into a fit of giggles at how far the Canadian's load had gone.

"You were…. Incroyable, merveilleux, amazing Matthew." Matthew nodded, trying to get his words together. "Let's get you off me, and down here." Francis lifted Matthew off his cock, who groaned at the loss before cuddling next to his lover. "You sure you are not a virgin?"

"I'm not now." They both chuckled again, as Francis kissed Matthew softly. "I love you Francis Bonnefoy."

"I love you too Matthew Williams."

"Would I take your last name when we bonded?"

"We could double barrel it."

"Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy…. Matthew Bonnefoy. Francis and Matthew Bonnefoy." Matthew smiled up at the Frenchman.

"That sounds… perfect. Perfect. Matthew Bonnefoy." Matthew giggled, as Francis sat up. "Would you like a cup of coffee, Mr Bonnefoy?"

"Yes I would, Mr Bonnefoy. But isn't it a bit late to drink coffee?"

"Well, Mr Bonnefoy," Matthew laughed again, as they climbed out of bed to shove shirts and boxers on. "We're going to be up all night anyway, might as well make sure we're both wide awake." Matthew walked over, placing his hands on Francis's shoulders, grinning at him. Francis could see more confidence in his lover's eyes, as he placed his hands on the younger man's waist.

"What makes you think I want to be up all night?"

"You're screams earlier my love." Matthew laughed, kissing Francis before walking into the kitchen. Francis turned at watched him, smiling to himself. He was finding it hard to hide his excitement of Matthew coming to live with him, being able to come home from his studio to Matthew cooking, curling on the sofa every night. Having the 3 children he had wanted, running around a bigger house on the outskirts of the city.

"Francis, which coffee to I use?" He snapped out of his daydream to smile at Matthew, walking over to kiss Matthew's cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Milk, three sugars then we can get back to it."


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of lying in each other arms, the couple boarded a plane back to America. Matthew sat in Francis's arms, shaking as he thought about the reaction from his father when he told him he was moving to France to be a housewife, not a Hockey player for America. Francis held him tightly, kissing his head softly as they watched a movie.

"Francis… my heat starts tomorrow American time." Matthew whispered, burying his head in Francis's neck.

"What? You should have told me sooner."

"I thought you'd let me stay with you, then I'd go through my heat and it'll be fine. I'm sorry." Francis held him tighter, thinking things over. "Are we still going to bond?"

"Just… puts me under a lot of pressure to have to fuck you through your heat in your father's house… Don't you share a room?"

"Alfred will be with which ever girl or guy he's messing around with. Besides, he won't want to be around you, you're stronger. It will just make him angry anyway. I wanted to make a nest at your house, where we'll be living with the baby." Francis pulled away to look at Matthew, who was grinning. "I like Madeline for a girl."

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah… aren't you?" Francis beamed from ear to ear, pressing a kiss to Matthew's forehead.

"Madeline Bonnefoy. It's nice, I like it." Matthew grinned, cuddling up to him again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now shh, this is my favourite part." Francis laughed, kissing Matthew's head again before settling down to watch some cartoon.

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Matthew's father, William Jones, screamed. He was a tall man, with ash blond hair and a face like Matthew's and his brother. "You told me you went to France on a school trip, I didn't ask questions, I let you go because I trusted you, and you bring back a man who you've been talking to for a year ONLINE and now you're bonding with him!?"

"You would have never let me go if I had told you why…" Matthew said, looking at the floor. Francis stood next to Matthew, letting them battle it out before he would say anything.

"I forbid it! I apologise Mr Bonnefoy, my wife is a fan of yours, but Matthew you are 19 years old and I have worked hard to get you onto the programmes."

"Dad I don't want that!"

"I raised you better than this!"

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME AT ALL!" Francis took Matthew's hand in his, squeezing it knowing the boy was going to be in tears. "You left my mum, in Canada to come back here to Alfred and Marigold. You left her after bonding with her, my mother was beautiful but money and your job were more important! You promised to be there for her, and 15 years she raised me on her own, dying every day because she wasn't with you. She lasted 15 years on her own, being yelled at on the street with me in her arms and you never came! She told me such great stories about you, then I got here and you're nothing but a jerk!"

"Matthew, don't upset yourself." Francis whispered, pressing a kiss to Matthew's head.

"She needed you… I won't go through what she went through. I'm bonding with Francis when my heat sets in… There is nothing you can do."

"Matthew, let me speak with your father. Why don't you sort yourself out, take a long bath and start sorting out a nest for yourself. I'll be up soon with a cup of coffee, though how do you America's make hot drinks without Kettles?" Matthew chuckled, kissing Francis before rushing up stairs, ignoring his father. "Mr Jones, I apologise. If I had known Matthew had no permission to come to Paris, I would have insisted to phone you immediately."

"Well too late now."

"But I love your son Mr Jones. I love Matthieu with all my heart, and I will protect him. I promise you that I will make sure he is looked after, I will be the perfect mate to him. I will make sure to bring him, and the baby Matthew wants to conceive to visit often. I have the money to keep them both comfortable. Matthew is going into heat tomorrow, which is why I came with him. I wanted your permission." William sat down at the breakfast bar, rubbing his temple.

"I… I regret leaving his mother. When I met her, she was young. A dancer. She went into heat soon after we met, and Matthew was conceived. I kept coming back to Quebec to look after her, and when Matthew was born… He was a pretty baby. But, Marigold threatened to go to the police. And Isabella, she didn't want me when she found out. I did promise to go back to her… 15 years later I saw her eyes in him at my door."

"I understand that. I lost my first love when I was 19. Her name was Joan, and she helped me through a difficult time in my life, she was a painter, and taught me. We were ready to be bonded and she was hit by a car. Broke my heart. I couldn't love, until I met your son. I love him with all my heart." William nodded, handing a cup of coffee to Francis. "Thank you."

"Just… look after him. If he comes back here crying, I will fly out to that country and end you." Francis nodded, smiling as he went upstairs, finding Matthew's room with easy. Matthew was stood across the room from his brother, who was almost identical to the Canadian.

"Alfred just tell dad." Matthew hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"No, it doesn't even matter. Me and Arthur are going to a hotel for a few days whilst we sort everything out, okay he needs me right now." Alfred replied, shoving clothing into a bag. Matthew turned to see Francis, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh… Hi. Francis right?"

"Bonjour and oui. Is everything alright?"

"Don't tell him Mattie."

"Alfred got Arthur Kirkland pregnant. Dad and Mr Kirkland are great friends they'll be thrilled."

"Yes because a baby out of wedlock looks great on a family record. We're going to sort it."

"How? You haven't got a job, you're in college Alfred. You need Dad's support to raise the baby, and you don't even have the money to stay in a hotel. Tell Dad. He'll shout, but your mom will be thrilled."

"Maybe a few days for both of them to calm down and think would be good." Francis added, making both boys look stunned. Francis smiled, digging out his wallet and holding out some money. "I have $200 here, is that enough? Use it to take him to dinner"

"Dude, seriously? Me and Arthur have about $200 between us… wow, seriously?"

"We'll be family soon. You're Omega will be scared, he will need you. Look after him." Alfred grinned, thanking the Frenchman before rushing out, yelling about owing him or something. Matthew looked at Francis dumbstruck. "You're father said yes." Matthew leapt into Francis's arms, kissing him.

"That's great… I haven't finished sort out my bed, I need to wash the sheets."

"They're going to be soiled."

"I like them clean to start with. It's my nest Francis, so help me change the sheets." Francis chuckled to himself, removing the sheets. Matthew and Francis would smile at each other when they caught sight of each other, neither saying anything but just looking down and grinning at the floor. "It's tomorrow…"

"Actually, it is still today." Matthew threw a pillow at the Alpha, who laughed and caught it. "But yes, you're heat begins tomorrow." Matthew walked over to wrap his arms around the Frenchman, smiling. "Sure you want me?"

"Very sure. Why wouldn't a fantastic, artistic, romantic, kind and caring, handsome Frenchman with an 8 inch cock to look after me and pander to my every need?" They kissed softly, smiling under the kisses. "I love you Francis." Matthew whispered, pressing his cheek to the Frenchman's as they embraced. "I am so excited to spend my life with you."

"I'm excited to have you forever, I love you so much Mattie."

"Francis… after this… do you want to go for a walk. I want to show you around the area a bit, I mean, I know we're moving away, but it might be nice."

"Well, I'll be here for the next few months, because we're not leaving until you graduate, I should learn the place. I'm hiring a car as well so I'll be able to come and pick you up after classes. I don't want you walking around too much once you're pregnant."

"I really hope I fall pregnant."

"I will do my best to ensure you do."

After a long walk around the neighbourhood, Francis and Matthew sat down to dinner with the Jones, Matthew's step-mother going on and on about how much she admired Francis's work and how she would love some for her office whilst he was here, as well as how jealous all of her friends will be when they find out 'her little Matthew' was going to be married to one of Frances finest painters. Francis was exceptionally polite, even going as far as cleaning up after dinner.

Francis slept downstairs on the sofa, which caused a lot of fuss from Matthew who wanted him there as soon as he went into heat. Francis explained he might rape Matthew whilst he slept if he shared a bed with him, as the pheromones might drive him insane, and Mr Jones agreed. Kissing Matthew outside his door, he held onto the Canadian tightly.

"I will see you tomorrow." Francis whispered.

"Okay… Francis I'm really nervous. My other heats I just cuddled and… umm masturbated with your jacket, but you're actually going to be here and…"

"Think of it as our nights in Paris. Just another night. I will bring you breakfast tomorrow, don't want you mating on an empty stomach. Now Goodnight my darling."

"Goodnight." They kissed again, before Matthew went in and locked his bedroom door, as instructed to by his father. Francis smiled, walking downstairs to lie on the large, soft sofa, closing his eyes and sleeping with a grin on his face.


End file.
